Electronic systems may sometimes operate in environments containing factors, such as, for example, vibrations, electrical noise, radio frequency (RF) interference, electromagnetic interference (EMI), temperature, and humidity. These factors produce low or high frequency oscillations in electronic signals and thus, affect the functioning of the electronic systems. In some cases, these electronic signals are input to switches or switch-circuits. The variations in the frequency of the electronic signals may cause erratic or undesirable responses from the electronic system.
Systems to debounce electronic signals are well known in the art. However, these known systems are configured to debounce constant frequency oscillations in electronic signals. In an actual work environment, the frequency of the oscillations may vary and hence, there exists a need for a system and a method that serves to debounce variable frequency oscillations in electronic signals.